From the earliest recorded human history, people have suffered from all kinds of diseases and injuries. According to ancient medical literature, such as the 4700-year-old Huang Di Nei Jing (Yellow Emperor's Classic of Internal Medicine), which is well regarded as the traditional Chinese medicinal bible, there is a long history of human's attempt to treat diseases and injuries by following the traditional medical doctrines and theories. Most of such early medicine consisted of various herbal remedies and, in the case of the ancient Chinese medical manipulation, acupuncture. In a sense, the basis of modern western medicine is formed, in part, from what was learned from the ancient Native Americans, Asians, Indians and Europeans.
According to the ancient medical doctrines, the energy pathways of the human body are referred to as meridians. It is understood from ancient Chinese medical literature that the legendary figure, Shen Nung, developed several theories on the function of the body, including the first concepts of circulation, pulse and the heart, as well as the theory of an internal energy force flowing through the human body along certain meridian lines. This energy force was named Qi (in Chinese Pinyin, pronounced as “chee”), or Ki (in Japanese). It is understood that the Qi energy affects all aspects of a person, including emotional, spiritual and physical health. In particular, a person's health is affected by the flow of one's Qi energy in the body along with the universal forces of yin (for example the negative charge) and yang (for example the positive charge). According to such ancient medical doctrines, it is necessary to maintain a balance of one's flow of the Qi energy in order to maintain one's good health. Human body's meridian lines are further divided among yin meridians and yang meridians. In general, yin meridians flow up (from the earth) along the inside part of one's legs and arms, while yang meridians flow down (from the sky/sun) along the outside part of one's arms, back and legs. Normally, the Qi energy within one's body constantly flows up and down along the meridian lines. When something happens to interrupt or block the flow of the Qi energy of a person, a disease state in the person would result.
Sometimes, the pathways along which one's Qi energy flows can become congested as a result of various undesirable factors and events in one's daily living and the consumption of the many pathogens and chemicals one has ingested into one's body. The stagnation of the human body energies can lead to various diseases, in particular those relating to one's immune system. Over the years, therapies have been developed along the line of attempting to manipulate the body's Qi energy flow to treat a wide variety of health conditions, mostly dealing with pain and healing of wounds and some other more chronic conditions and there have been therapeutic devices developed for such purposes.
Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,199 shows a portable device for carrying with the human body includes a Far Infrared ray generating composition plate, a magnetic radiating unit, an electronic circuit unit, and a mercury battery disposed on the Far Infrared ray generating composition plate for self-radiating bioenergy so as to eliminate and reduce human fatigue and stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,377 shows a portable therapeutic device radiates Far Infrared rays from Macbanseok received therein and applies electric stimulation to the body by means of an electric needle, in addition to generating magnetic vibration through rotation of two permanent magnets having magnetic polarities different from each other. The portable therapeutic device smooth's blood circulation by means of the magnetic vibration, and may relieve neuralgia and arthritis by applying the electric stimulation to a pain area of the human body. Also, the portable therapeutic device can easily be worn on a desired area of the human body by using a band.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,229 shows a personal therapeutic device comprising a supporting means with a Far Infrared ray emitting body placed thereon that provides a means for enhancing the health conditions of human beings. The device can be carried externally on the section of human body to be exposed to Far Infrared radiation. The result is improved blood circulation and metabolism and reduced stress and fatigue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,896 shows an energy therapy device is provided that utilizes an array of energy-emitting elements to stimulate Qi energy flow along acupuncture meridians. Energy-emitting elements are activated and deactivated sequentially to produce an energy wave. The energy wave is brought into contact with, or in close proximity to, anatomical sites on a person's body that have underlying acupuncture meridians. The energy wave produced by the energy therapy device stimulates the flow of Qi energy resulting in a number of therapeutic benefits including pain relief, and reduction of inflammation
U.S. Patent application 2009/0306607 shows a flat iron-like moxibustion device provided with a flat iron-like main body 2, a heater 5, a dome-like transparent glass cover 6 an outwardly curved outer surface that is brought into contact with a human body and an inwardly curved inner surface on which fine irregularity 6 b is formed, a Far Infrared ray radiation layer 7 coated on the inner surface of the glass cover 6 on which fine irregularity 6 b is formed, and a clay-like Far Infrared ray radiation material 8 filled into the inside of the glass cover 6 as being in close contact with the Far Infrared ray radiation layer 7, the moxibustion device being capable of substantially uniform Far Infrared ray radiation and having an excellent appearance
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does, nor does it provide all the solutions provided by the present application.
Unlike what has been mentioned above, the present invention relates to an Onnetsu method, which uses special sun light and energy of the universe and the therapeutic devices used in the Onnetsu method, herein referred as, the Onnetsuki. The Onnetsu method is connected with the Universal Energy, and not just depends on mundane, physical three- dimensional technique, while the therapeutic devices, Onnetsuki, are not normal electric machines, or any gadgets, but tools that can offer person's, subjects or patients receiving the therapy near-“miraculous” relief of the symptoms of their disorders. On planet earth (sometimes referred to as Gaia), according to this law of nature, everything is vibrating with teeming life forms that constantly calibrates and re-calibrates the balancing of the Yin and Yang to support harmonious, cooperative relationships that help perpetuate the flourishing of life. In Gaia, everything exists as opposite pairs. Our life forces are also a part of planet earth's life force. Onnetsu, means comfortable heat. In the present invention, our cells are dealt with in accordance with the laws of nature. This is a new and totally natural and non-invasive holistic therapy without side effects, which involves NASA's technology of solar ray vibration and Japanese traditional healing modality by receiving heat, sun light and balancing autonomic nervous system and promoting flows in the body.
In fact, the Onnetsu Meridian Therapy for the last 15 years has been applied in over 108,000 therapies, and has seen many conditions improve naturally with no ill or side effects. This is possible because Onnetsu Therapy promotes patience's own healing power rather than symptoms. The list of diseases includes, but not limited, to the following: Arthritis, Asthma, Atopic dermatitis, Autonomic imbalance, Brain Problems, Blood Pressure, Bone Problem, Cancer (various), Cardiac arrhythmia, Cold, Diabetes, Digestive Problems, Dizziness, Eye & ear problems, Facials, Fibroid, Kidney and Liver Problems, Hemorrhoid, Hepatitis, Herpes, Insomnia, Liver disorders, Lungs diseases Lyme, Melanoma, Pain Relief, Parasites, Parkinson's Disease, Pneumonia, Prostate/Bladder issues, Scoliosis, Spinal Injury, Strokes, Thyroid problems, TMJ, Tuberculosis, Tumors, Ulcerative colitis, and Uterine diseases.
More specifically, the present invention's method and devices emit preferably 8-10 microns of Far Infrared heat energy and a Terahertz frequency vibration for treatment. Far Infrared rays have been studied both in vitro and in vivo, to stimulate the cells and tissues and is considered a beneficial method for certain medical conditions, such as improved vascular function, antibacterial, production of angiogenesis of endothelial cells, inflammation. There have been no untoward effects reported for Far Infrared with pacemaker and other implants. Far Infrared does not get absorbed into inorganic material but it rather reflects itself back on it. Far Infrared is like warm vibration from the Solar Energy. Heat warms only surface of material, but Far Infrared goes deeper into the human bod skin, that of over 10″ when a Terahertz frequency vibration is used. Far Infrared Solar Energy is absorbed into organic material and starts to activate movements in water molecules and, as a result, it creates some heat within. Also detox process starts. The regular HEAT warms the material from the surface, but Far Infrared warms from the inside.
There are three aspects of the present inventions method and devices:
1) The method and devices balance the Autonomic Nervous System, and boosts ones inner Healing Ability without creating adverse side effects.
2) The method and devices detect the location of unhealthy cells deep inside the body with Far Infrared solar energy vibrations and heat. This shows up as “Hot Spots”.
3) The method and devices is the improved version of classical Japanese Moxibustion without the burning of Moxa smoke and smell, and it acts like acupuncture without needles.
The method and devices is based on the historical and scientific truths intertwined with each other. The principle factors in the present inventions method and devices are:
1. LIGHT: NASA's findings regarding Far-Infrared healing vibration of the sun;
2. HEAT: Traditional Japanese understanding for the significance of body temperature as demonstrated by the modality of Moxibustion;
3. BALANCE: Modern medical science of immunology: Balance in the Autonomic Nervous System promotes immunity and boosts one's own healing power;
4. FLOW and Relation of Organs: Four flows of energy in the body: Blood, Lymph, Oxygen and Ki (Qi) in relationship of organs. The theory of Yin and Yang, and five element theory and relationship of organs and the flow between them;
The discussions below are related to these factors in more details:
First factor is LIGHT: Sun Light of vibration at precisely 8-10 microns, which is within the Infrared Spectrum in the Far Infrared radiation range. In the 1960s, NASA commented on the Far Infrared Solar Frequency by explaining that all living entities on this planet receive specific solar energy frequency in order to sustain and improve life force. NASA commented that this is a very narrow range of frequency which exists within the infrared spectrum (0.76 to 1,000 microns of frequency) between visible light and the microwave range. This narrow range of Far Infrared frequency is the solar energy that promotes and rejuvenate life. When it is received, Far Infrared Solar Energy vibrates within cells synchronizing water molecules, promoting the maintenance of healthy cells, improving the condition of unhealthy cells.
The present inventions method and devices utilizes a specialized Onnetsu devices, i.e., “Onnetsuki”, wherein the special ceramics emit Far Infrared Sun Wave with 8-10 microns (sometimes referred to as mc) vibration. The present inventions method and devices utilize a ceramic that is an improvement on the ceramic first invented and patented in 1980 in Japan. Moxibustion, which was originally from Tibet, then flourished in Japan as a traditional Far Infrared Treatment with Heat. Moxa, (Mugwort herbs,) is dried under the strong sun, thus receiving powerful Far Infrared energy. The herbs, made into small balls, are placed onto the skin above unhealthy cold areas then fired and burned. It makes smoke and smells like marijuana and often creates “Burn spot”. It heats the body deep inside and sends medicinal energy and Far Infrared vibration, warming up specific cold points inside. For centuries, illnesses have been treated in Japan by this Moxibustion. Moxibustion can achieve the following results in human physiology: dramatic increase in white blood cell count (as much as twice its normal count with repeated use), increases phagocytic activity of white blood cells, promotes free radical scavenging, increases red blood cell count and hemoglobin, and facilitates oxygen intake. Moxibustion is responsible for the creation of an antibody against virus promoting killer T-cells which can reduce even cancer cells. Moxibustion is an effective treatment for TB and prevention when experimented on TB infected mice. The present invention method and devices are a modern version of Moxibustion. The present invention's method and devices also brings about beneficial effects similar to those of Moxibustion.
Second factor is HEAT: The reason why Far Infrared Heat is effective to human organism is that Far Infrared of 8-10 microns of wavelength resonates and vibrates water molecules in our body (the base of our living being) and activates it vibrantly. Then micro-massages cell tissue of the body promoting elimination of toxins from our body as sweat. The Far Infrared Heat makes better blood circulation, accelerates metabolism, and promotes Absorption of Nutrition and Detoxification. The Far Infrared Heat penetrates deep inside and heats from the inside-out rather than from the outside-in. The present inventions device and methods utilize this technique.
Body Temperatures are often associated with symptoms of a person's physiology and medical condition. As an example:                97.7˜98.6 F, 36.5˜37.0° C.: Ideal inner body temperature. Healthy, your immunity is strong.        96.8˜97.5 F, 36.0˜36.4° C.: Body shakes involuntarily to increase body temperature.        95.0˜96.6 F, 35.0˜35.9° C.: If this temperature range continues, functions of automatic nervous system, such as elimination and digestion weaken. Other ANS failure symptoms occurs: allergic reactions, blood pressures etc.        95.0 F, 35.0° C.: Immune power decreases severely. The ideal temperature for cancer cells to increase rapidly.        93.2 F, 34.0° C.: This is crucial point for survival after drowning.        91.4 F, 33.0° C.: Before one is frozen to death in the mountain, one hallucinates.        84.2˜86.0 F, 29.0˜30.0° C.: Looses consciousness, pupils open        80.4 F, 27.0° C.: Temperature when one dies.        
Recent findings related to heat and Cancer show that Cancers Cells are cold! When we feel cold, we engage in warming behaviors—turning the thermostat up a notch, or thriftily putting on extra layer of clothes. Mice are exactly the same—if they feel cold, they move to a warmer spot. When healthy mice are able to choose what temperature they want to hang out at, with options at 22, 28, 30, 34, or 38° C., they typically migrate into the comfortable 30° C. room. Mice with tumors tend to choose the hottest 38° C. room. Cancer patients also commonly report suffering deep chills, especially following treatment of chemotherapy. The Japanese concept of Inner body Temperature states that unhealthy cells are cold and temperatures must be raised. Exposing the inner body to heat has been a traditional therapy but the present invention's method and devices improves such traditional therapies. Cancer cells die at 42° C. (109° F.) and strive at 35° C. (95° F.). Immunity also suffers 50%-100%, if body is one degree lower. The present invention's method and devices achieve these results when used properly.
The third factor is BALANCE: It is important for an individual or patient to have balance throughout their Autonomic Nervous System (ANS). This balance will boost an n individuals or patients' immune system and thus their own power to heal. The balance of the ANS must be achieved by balancing a patient or individual's Sympathetic Nervous system and their Parasympathetic Nervous system. Doing so may achieve a stronger Immune Enhancement profile of the individual or patient.
When an individual is sometimes referred to as a workaholic it said that they are undergoing Sympathetic Nervous Dominance (SND). SND is responsible for excitation and becomes active when working, exercising and feeling emotional. It is having too much Yang and leads to SND. Characteristics of SND include: workaholic, loud, easily gets excited, moves fast, higher body temperature, eats more meat. Symptoms of SND include: a rapid and tight pulse, tension of muscles, facial tics and witching, shortness of breath, palpitations, emotional instability, headache, back pain, decrease in quantity and frequency of urination, insomnia, lack of appetite, dizziness, nausea, eye pain, cold hands and feet, and “Oketsu”(blood stasis) symptoms, tightness in reflex zones. SND restricts blood flow and thus increases Granulocytes. This, in turns increases red blood cell destruction, and may be a factor in forming “Oketsu”, or blood stasis.
Parasympathetic Nervous Dominance (PND) is sometimes referred to as being a couch potato. PND creates such a state of stillness that resting, sleeping or being lazy is the tendency. The organs are also rather lazy in functions. It is having too much Ying. PND characteristics include being lazy, quiet, body temperature low, not easily excitable, slow moving, and likely being more of a vegetarian. PND Symptoms include, generally feeling dull or ill throughout the whole body, poor digestive system function, decreased adrenal gland function, tiredness, lower back and/or shoulder pain, tightness of the whole body, lack of sweat, decreased pulse rate, sinking pulse, and a cold lower back, abdomen and extremities. PND may suffer from constricted airways which may cause wheezing, shortness of breath and coughing. PND may cause allergies, asthma, frequent urination, abdominal cramps, excessive salivation, gas and diarrhea.
The present inventions method and devices help accomplish an individuals or patient's ANS Balance. The Autonomic Nervous System (ANS) controls major organs and their process within the body and, automatically maintains general homeostasis. This function is an essential for controlling of Health. However, Sympathetic Nervous System (SNS) and Para Sympathetic Nervous System (PNS) in the Autonomic Nervous Systems must be balanced. If either the Sympathetic Nervous System or the Parasympathetic Nervous System are dominant, then unhealthy situations are created. One often finds specific types of illnesses are associated with the dominance of each system.
The present inventions methods teach one particular technique for balancing the ANS. This single treatment method is applicable in dominance of SNC or dominance of PNC due to the regulating effect of Far Infrared energy and Terahertz frequency vibrations has on the ANS, using the present inventions device. The method concentrates the application of the device (herein referred to as an Onnetsuki) on the entire length of the Spine, and at the Acupuncture Point locations, and application of the Onnetsuki bilaterally to the Sternocleidomastoid (SCM) and surrounding areas. The Thyroid area is also included. This devices application on the spine can help warm and activate the ANS. This is a simple but extremely effective way to boost immunity, the patient's own healing power, and improve most health problems while maintaining their health.
During this application, there will be “hot spots” (which in actuality are cold spots) will appear and these spots are treated with the present invention's device until the temperature of the spot is in balance with the rest of the back area. In our daily life, balancing SNS and PNS is extremely difficult, except by meditations, breathing exercise and proper diet of Yin and Yang balance. However, the use of the present inventions method and devices can achieve these results in significant time.
The fourth factor is FLOW and Relationships of Organs. The four flows or currents of energy in the human body are: 1. Blood flow, blood stasis, 2. Flow of Oxygen, 3. Fluid flow (lymph) and 4. Ki (Qi) flow. The present invention's method and device promotes four smooth flows or currents in the body; Blood, Lymph, Oxygen and Ki (Qi) by applying the device on the spine, the front abdominal area and the upper chest. These four flows are also aided by sliding the Onnetsuki in the proper direction. The present invention's device and methods are used to warm up cold spots to relieve symptom of disorders and clears blood stasis. The present invention method and devices assist in assuring that all four major currents are flowing smoothly and fluidly. This leads to cleans blood vessels and veins such that spider-web veins are eliminated quickly.
In the concept of Acupuncture, our major Ten Organs are paired into Five Yin and Yang Organs. The major organs are in pairs: and each has a partner organ. The Paired Organs as it related to yin and yang are: Liver (yin)—Gallbladder (yang), Heart (yin)—Small Intestine (yang), Spleen (yin)—Stomach (yang), Lung (yin)—Large Intestine (yang), and Kidney (yin)—Bladder (yang). For example, if the Lung is unhealthy, then the Large Intestine is to. Similarly, the meridians in the human body are believed to all be connected end to end with each other such that one's Qi energy can flow from one to the other and form a continuous loop. They are arranged in the following order: gall bladder connected to liver connected to lung connected to large intestine connected to stomach connected to spleen connected to heart connected to small intestine connected to bladder connected to kidney connected to pericardium connected to triple heater connected to gall bladder. As such, each of these Paired Organs are in constant circle of Qi flow in relationship to each other. The present invention's method and device aid unhealthy organs by utilizing this meridian flow in and between each Ten Major Organs using this theory of acupuncture. Each partner organ has relationship of mother and child to the next pair of organs. The present invention's method and device use these relationships to help the Mother Organs to assist in the Child Organs when the child organs are sick and weak.
The present inventions method and device is able to locate tumors in cancer therapy. The sensations felt when there is a tumor present are: lingering sensation of heat and an extremely sharp stubbing pain sensation due to the abnormality in the area. If such a simple but powerful form of treatment is made with Onnetsu therapy, the results are excellent: The Onnetsuki device can be administered to these points in place of acupuncture needles.
There exist a number of similar machines in Japan but nothing is as effective as the present invention. This is because other methods and devices carry heat and some Far Infrared radiation to more or less only the surface of the body. The Heat and Far Infrared vibration cannot reach the affected area deep inside human body. The present inventions unique combination of materials can penetrate the human skin and body up to 30 centimeters or up to 12 inches deeper than other machines. The present inventions method and devices are a new, improved, easy & noninvasive treatment that uses Heat, Light, Autonomic Nervous System and classic teaching of the Acupuncture Meridian System (without needles) to treat difficult chronic medical conditions. The present inventions device is a swift, and effective way to treat many diseases.